CoolGamesta
Coolgamesta is a user that griefed Sweetz's server and also mocked the YouTuber Sweetz with serveral sockpuppet accounts with mean usernames added in, and would continue this up until he finally YouTube and the internet for good on September 2016. Beginning CoolGamesta started his channel on January 10, 2016 by his YouTube name as CoolGamersOmegleAndTrolling AndGaming, and later he made videos and also made a video called how to get Survival Test on Minecraft, and also was on Sweetz's beta minecraft server called Betalands for a while. The Sweetz and CoolGamesta War One time, CoolGamesta did something that was not suppost to do, after this he was banned, later then, he was planning on revenge to Sweetz after he was banned, which he made his own server called Memecraft, I then went in to his server (because I am just wanting to look up more Beta servers, and I had a list of them on paper, which is now lost, so I found his server called Memecraft, and I noticed he was mad at Sweetz and which he was banned, and that maybe you shall apologize but he disagreed, so I left, and then a few days later, an unknown user griefed CoolGamesta's server, after that, the next day, CoolGamesta thought Sweetz has done the griefing, so he used hacks to get into Sweetz's server and greifed the server and changing his usernames over and over and was constantly banned by Sweetz, so I had an idea that will no longer go after Sweetz so I said that I griefed the server so he can not go after Sweetz anymore and instead go after me instead, but the idea failed and still believed Sweetz was responsible, but he started hating me because I was on Sweetz's side, after multiple bans and stuff, on August 16, 2016, he left his old YouTuber known as CoolGamersOmegleAndTrolling AndGaming, changed the username of his old youtube account, and also deleted all his videos there, and then made a new YouTube account called Nostalgic Gamer and would do all the things to Sweetz, me and Sweetz's other friends as well, up until his defeat on September 2016, which he did the same thing as his old one however unlike the old account, he never showed a link to his other new account, thus ending CoolGamesta for good. End of CoolGamesta During Mid September 2016, CoolGamesta left his Nostalgic Gamer account and did the same way he did with his old account however unlike his older one, he never posted a link to what his new account is and after that, he never did anything on the internet or commented or did anything to Sweetz, me and Sweetz's other friends too, after that, CoolGamesta was never seen again, but was still mocked later on, just for other YouTubers to know about him, 2 months later after his end, Sweetz uploading a video called Exposing A long time dirtbag, which was CoolGamesta and told all about him during the time when he was still up and going and being mean to CoolGamesta and AzUrArInG mentioned about a couple of times around 2017.